No Lies This Time
by meowbooks
Summary: Fish. A chase. Havoc in the streets. Who is there? Murtogg and Mullroy! Oh, and that captain...what was his name again?


**Disclaimer:** I disclaim POTC.There is a serious lack of Murtogg and Mullroy fics which is why I wrote...

**No Lies This Time**

"Oy, you there!" A few warning shots peppered the planks of the dock, the swift figure scrambled over the crates that had been unloaded from the very ship he had just skipped, one hand gripped onto a seedy bulging sack, he darted past two fishermen, crashed into a fishseller's stand, knocked over barrels of apples and swerved onto a road. A horse reared up and snorted at the abrupt jerk it had been given by the carriage's driver who blasted vocally at the "mad, no good, stinkin' scoundrel" as he ripped down the street.

More shots were fired. BANG! BANG!

He tore into a dead end alleyway, halted at the wall of boxes, barrels and crates, and smiled strangely for a man about to be caught. He scaled the assortment of containers, stood up on the topmost crate and shoved the canvas that had covered it to one side with a foot. He whirled around to smirk at the officers toting rifles who just recently filled the alleyway. They tilted their rifles in his direction.

"It's been a pleasure," He bowed low and with one sweeping motion he snatched up the canvas and tossed it over them. The soldiers clawed at the heavy canvas, scrambling to free themselves of the heavy cloth they stumbled backwards knocking over those who had filed in after them.He stepped deftly from one head to another, jumped down and tore into a crowded marketplace.

Two marines had managed to avoid being canvas covered or stepped on. And they weren't about to let him fool them again.

Wonderful. A wall. Not one he could climb either.He grimaced. Caught again. Must have been a record, what was it now? Stopped three times in one day? He sighed, dropped his sack, and pivoted around to meet them. Ah, _them. _A devil-may-care smile crossed his face, _No worries._

"G'afternoon."

"Oh look, Mully it's Mr. Sparrow!"

"I can see that, Murtogg!" Mullroy faced Sparrow rifle still poised." No funny business this time."

A mystified look crossed the pirate's features. "This time?"

Mullroy sighed exasperatedly, "Yes, _this_ time."

"There was another time?"

"Yes, there was another time." Mullroy snapped impatiently. Sparrow pondered that for a moment with a look on his face that suggested Mullroy was crazy.

"If I was indeed the person who you referred to wouldn't you've thought I would be a bit more flighty?"

"Flighty?"

"Yeah, skittish and such things. If I wasn't who I am, but if I was someone else-which I very well might be.Wouldn't you think I would be nervous, skittish?"

"I don't know what I would think if you weren't yourself because...because-"Mullroy frowned and turned to look at Murtogg, still taking care to keep the rifle pointed at the pirate.

Murtogg screwed up his face in a sort of thinking pose and tried to search for something that fit."Because he is...who he is?"

"Yes! That's it!" agreed Mullroy though he wasn't all that certain.

"Maybe I was the one that you refer to, maybe I'm not now or maybe I never was the one in the first place and this is just nonsense."

"Hey- no lies! Like-like last time!"

"No _lies_ like last time?" Sparrow breathed, eyes widening as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.He said it in the manner of a person who had no idea as to why any man in his right mind would lie."I really don't understand now.Who is it that you think I am?"

"Mr.Sparrow," Murtogg replied slowly as if confused at the fact that he didn't know who he was. You and I both know that Jack Sparrow knew _exactly_ who he was, but I don't think he had recovered from the the first bit yet nor had he digested the second part of what Jack had said.

"Ah well, apologies. I'm sorry to disappoint you boys, but I'm not Mister Sparrow."

"But-you-admitted-you said-" sputtered Mullroy.

"I said _if_."

"He did say that." Murtogg pointed out. He thought for a moment.Quite a lot of that has happened so far you know. It's only natural that they should continue to think. "If? Oh, I suppose he did. Does that mean-"

His sentence was cut short by a large fish that was flung on the two, knocking them down, Jack swiped up his sack, as he scurried away he shouted over his shoulder to correct their error.

"By the way if you were wondering-it's CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"


End file.
